


Как не (отказать) Королеве

by dean_deer



Category: Sherlock (TV), Шерлок Холмс | Sherlock Holmes (TV 2013)
Genre: Best Friends, Fluff, Friendship, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27437575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dean_deer/pseuds/dean_deer
Summary: Королева требует, чтобы Майкрофт познакомил ее с небезызвестным детективом-инспектором Лестрейдом.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Kudos: 15





	Как не (отказать) Королеве

Она никогда не называла его «Майки» или «дорогой». Никогда не просила его вести себя «как подобает нормальному человеку». И в то же время, именно она, Королева Елизавета Вторая, зачастую заменяла ему мать. В ее присутствии Майкрофт всегда ощущал… Спокойствие. Уверенность. Поддержку. Безусловную любовь. Елизавета никогда не стыдила его и никогда не требовала невыполнимого. Ну, разве что, однажды.

Майкрофт специально стоял к ней спиной и обмирал от собственной наглости. Тишина между ними не была неловкой, и это было даже хуже, чем если бы Елизавета сверлила его своим магическим взглядом.

— Майкрофт…  
— Нет, — резко перебил он, разворачиваясь с чашкой кофе в руке. На секунду он почувствовал себя таким маленьким рядом с королевой, несмотря на то, что и был выше ее в два раза. Все же, было в этом всем какое-то удовольствие. — Не познакомлю.

Елизавета просто смотрела на него.

— Не познакомлю! — упрямо повторил он. — Даже не проси.

— Или так, или выпишу ему Крест Виктории, — продолжила угрожать Елизавета. — С другой стороны, ты так упрямишься… Я нахожу освежающим отказы. Никогда не слышала такой дерзости в свой адрес.

Майкрофт почувствовал, как щеки залило от стыда. В пять часов вечера он пил кофе в присутствии Королевы, в самом деле!

— Не понимаю, зачем вам видеться, все равно, — промямлил он, как мальчишка. — Ты его только спугнешь.

Ее Величество, Божией Милостью Королева Елизавета Вторая рассмеялась.

— Помнишь, что я сказала тебе в тот день, когда подарила тебе этот зонт? — она указала на вешалку, на которой покоился упомянутый предмет, уже слишком старый, чтобы им пользоваться, — побольше доверия людям.  
— Робольше доверия людям, — одновременно с ней сказал Майкрофт.  
— Ты так заботишься о своем дорогом детективе-инспекторе…. Побольше веры в него, Майкрофт. Думаю, он достойно отреагирует на наше знакомство, — Елизавета вдруг усмехнулась, — В конце концов, он не может быть хуже Шерлока, не так ли?

"Ну", — фыркнул про себя Майкрофт: "Это с какой стороны посмотреть". И все же достал телефон из кармана. 

— Твоя взяла. В мою защиту, Боже, меня храни*, — мстительно добавил он, ожидая пока гудки сменятся родным голосом.  
— Алло?

Майкрофт улыбнулся с такой нежностью, которую было позволительно видеть лишь пяти людям на Земле.

— Здравствуй, дорогой. Какие у тебя планы на вечер?

* — девиз Шотландии.

**Author's Note:**

> больше драбблов  
> https://vk.com/my_dear_mystrade


End file.
